Before You Go
by Natalia173
Summary: My version of the ending of Camp Rock because I wasn't happy with theirs. Rated T to be safe. There's a curse word or two. It's a pretty short one shot.


So, I hate that at the end of Camp Rock they don't get together so here's MY take on what happens at the end of the movie. It starts when they're back stage talking about starting over and the reintroduce themselves to each other.

--

"I'm Mitchie," she said holding out her hand. There had been a lot of things that went wrong between her and Shane but this was her chance to make it right. Hopefully he would forgive her for all the lies that she had told him.

"Shane Gray," he responded, taking her hand in his own and shaking it.

"Hey, aren't you famous or something?"

They both laughed at the joke. Shane just looked at her. There had been so much distrust but even though she had said her mother was someone she wasn't that didn't mean her intentions hadn't been genuine. After this whole summer he realized that fame didn't seem to matter to her. He also realized that she mattered to him.

"I better get going," she muttered. "My parents are going to need my help getting out of here."

"Yeah, I have my own mountain of crap to pack."

"I didn't think Shane Grey packed his own bags."

"This Shane Grey does."

"Good. That's a good sign that you're not a pompous asshole anymore." She leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. "See you next summer, Shane."

Shane could only nod and watch her walk out the door. He clenched his hands in frustration. Why hadn't he said anything? Mitchie was… something else. She didn't seem to care about his fame or anything. In fact when she had first talked to him she had made no efforts to curb her sarcasm. But she had lied so often. She was the first person that he had been able to open up to when he got here. It had been her that had inspired him this summer, her voice that had created his new sound and her personality that had caused him to not be so full of himself.

What the hell was he doing? Mitchie was the best thing that had ever happened to him in his life. She had changed him in the way that every guy hopes to be changed and he was just standing here letting her walk out of his life. She was packing her car up right now, ready to leave with her parents. He didn't have her number, her address, not even her email. Shane ran. He ran for everything he was worth. He couldn't let her leave like this. She had to know.

Her family was just climbing into their car when he ran up to the kitchen.

"Mitchie!" he called out, praying he could hear him even though she was still a good thirty feet away from him. Her head didn't rise and she started getting into the car. "Mitchie!" he screamed louder. This time he caught her attention. She looked to where her name was being called and saw Shane running towards her. A perplexed look came over her face as she waited for him to run the remainder of the distance between them.

"I… we… talk… leave… can't…. please," he tried between gasps. Mitchie looked at her mom.

"Hey, do you mind waiting a little longer to leave?"

"Sure, honey," her mom answered before her dad could interject. "We should take a last look over things anyways. We wouldn't want to leave anything."

Mitchie smiled at her mother, thanking her. She grabbed Shane's wrist and led him towards the lake, though at a significantly slower pace than the one that Shane had come to her at. Shane was grateful for the chance to catch his breath.

They walked away from Mitchie's parents but Shane noticed that she never let go of his wrist. She continued to lead him away even though he could easily follow her. He decided to take a little initiative and slid his hand back, lacing her fingers with his own. She stopped abruptly, not expecting to be holding his hand. She looked down as if making sure that it was really happening before looking up to see Shane smiling. She returned it with her own smile before once again walking toward the lake. There was no objection from her which Shane took as a good sign.

"Now," she said stopping and facing him when they reached the dock, "what was it that you were trying to tell me?"

"I wanted to talk to you." It sounded a lot stupider now that he was standing here, perfectly able to talk to her without fear of eavesdroppers, her leaving or speaking through gasping breaths.

"Ok, so talk," she answered, lifting her hand slightly to indicate that he should continue.

"Mitchie, you were about to leave and I realized that I didn't have a way to contact you, not even your email. I just… didn't know if that was intentional or not."

"Not really," she shrugged. "We're going to see each other next summer so I didn't really think about it."

"Mitchie, I don't want to wait till next summer to talk to you. I don't want to wait till next summer to see you. In fact, there's a pretty good chance that I'm going to want to see you in about a week because I really don't like the idea of going much longer than that without you."

"Shane-"

"I don't know how you feel about me, Mitchie," he interrupted, "but I like you. A lot. Probably more than I'm admitting myself even now. All I know is that if I just let you leave now without telling you, I'm going to regret it for the rest of my life."

"Shane," she said after a minute of silence. "I didn't know. I… God I don't even know what to say to you. The whole summer I've loved spending time with you and I thought that I had seriously screwed things up with you. I didn't give you my number because I didn't think you wanted it. I lied to you a lot this summer and didn't think you'd ever really forgive me for that. But you're right here, telling me that you like-"

Shane couldn't stop himself. One second she was talking to him and the next she was in his arms and he was kissing her. His hand supported her back while the other was tangled in her long brown hair. She smelled so good and tasted of chocolate. He teased her lips with his tongue and she slowly allowed him in. Her hands snaked around his neck while both his hands wrapped around her waist to draw her closer.

It was the best kiss that Shane had ever had in his entire life and he had kissed his fair share of girls. Mitchie was different. She was soft and inviting and there was genuine affection behind her kiss. They finally separated when both finally needed to breath but even though they ended their kiss they were still tangled in each other's arms. Shane rested his forehead against hers.

"I'm sorry," he said, "you were in the middle of saying something."

She shook her head slightly.

"Not important."

He smiled at her response. She was right. Whatever she was going to say hadn't been important. They both knew she had been babbling and Shane felt that kissing her, showing her exactly how he felt had been much more important. He kissed her softly again, loving that he could.

"I really wish that you had done this at the beginning of the summer," Mitchie said when they came up for air once again.

"And why is that?"

"Because then we could have spent the whole summer together and have more than just a few minutes with each other."

"Don't think about it," he answered. "Let's just enjoy the time we have."

"Ok," she agreed before once again letting herself be consumed by his kisses.

~Fin

It's *really* short but it's been nagging at me for a while now. I just think they make a cute couple and there's really not a lot of well-written fiction about them out there. Well, this isn't actually that well written either but it'll due I suppose. Till next time mes amis!


End file.
